The Unexpected Pair
by Mr. Switch - It
Summary: What if the Maru Maru Change-kun makes a reappearance. And what if Yukki Rito and an unsuspecting girl gets caught in the middle of the trouble? For Maru Maru Change-kun, refer to chapter 139 in the Manga. That's what the Onemanga t/l dubbed it.


The Unexpected Pair

_Disclaimer: I do not own To-Love-Ru. It is owned by whatever owns it…which is not me._

Chapter 1 – Indecent!

Yukki Rito was just sitting on his couch on Sunday. He and a certain pink-haired alien girl were watching the Magical Girl Kyouko Flame 8-hour marathon. Rito was bored as crap watching a show with absolutely no plotline. Lala Satalin Deviluke was so into it. She had her eyes glued to the screen…almost literally. She made an invention to do just that, but Rito yelled at her. So they were watching, but then Rito got bored and decided to get up.

"Hey Lala, I'm going to the corner store. Do you want anything?" asked Rito.

"I'll come with you!" said Lala.

"But didn't you want to watch this 8 hour marathon?" asked Rito.

"The last episode just ended." said Lala.

"What, but it's only 12 p.m.! Did we start watching from 4 in the morning!?" asked Rito.

"No silly…we got up at 3 and watched the commercials." said Lala.

"Anyways, I'm leaving." said Rito as he was putting on his sandals.

"Ok~!" shouted Lala as she was following him through the door.

As they were walking down the road, they see a convenience store up the road. They walk inside and browsed around.

"Hey Lala, did you find anything yet?" asked Rito, holding a can of juice.

"Hmm…no, they don't have what I was looking for." said Lala.

"What were you looking for?" asked Rito, afraid of what the answer might be.

"Hey look, it's Yui!" shouted Lala.

Kotegawa Yui was running around frantically. As Rito purchased his drink in the cashier booth next to the one Yui was in, Lala looked to see what's wrong.

"Thank you." said Rito to the clerk.

"Hey Yui, what's wrong?" asked Lala.

"The store clerk just said that the bathroom key was lost." said Yui in a rush.

"Do you need to use the bathroom?" asked Lala.

"Yes, and really badly at that…I drank a can of juice-" said Yui, looking over at the can of juice that Rito was chugging down.

Rito was really thirsty because in the near-summer heat, he forgot to drink water during the T.V. marathon. Yui was about to utter something, but Rito cut her off with a refreshing breath.

"That was a bad move…" said Yui.

"What do you mean?" asked Rito.

3…2…1…GURGLE~, a massive amount of rumbling erupted from Rito's stomach. Now Rito was in the same condition as Yui.

"What the hell, oh my god my stomach!" shout Rito in pain.

"I tried to warn you…Those juices must be expired. Let's read the expiration date." said Yui.

They all gathered around the one can. Rito rotated it to the expiration date.

"July…23…**2001**!? Oh my god I need a bathroom!" shouted Yui and Rito in unison.

All off a sudden; Lala grabbed both their arms and dragged them behind the store. She whipped out her te-dial, which is a thing that summons her inventions, and pressed a few buttons on the pad. A bright violet light shot from the screen of the contraption and something appeared against the brick wall. It was some kind of thing with two pods connected to each other.

"Here use that." said Lala, pushing them a step closer to the machine.

'That looks really familiar' thought Rito, before his stomach growled again.

"Ahh, it can't be helped!" shouted Yui and Rito, running into the individual pods.

The doors slide closed after they enter. A pigeon landed on a big button on the middle section that connected the two pods.

"There isn't a toilet in here!" shouted Yui.

"Wait, I've seen this thing before!" shouted Rito.

"Oh no…" said Lala.

Inside the two pods, lights were flashing and going off and the two were quite worried. The pigeon started stepping around the control pad of the machine. Lala shooed it away to stop a big catastrophe. It flew away, but not before leaving a 'farewell gift'. The 'gift' destroyed the control pad. The entire machine is now going berserk. Sparks are flying and the pods are shaking. The doors are locked shut and the two trapped inside are ready to crap themselves for a whole new reason. The machine smoked and malfunctioned, as if it was made in China. (A/N: So you know, I am Chinese. I'm prejudice towards myself by making that statement.) Smoke was building up within the pods. Yui and Rito were shouting for help.

"LALA, GET US OUT OF HERE!!!" shouted Yui and Rito.

Lala looked around and saw a crow bar on top of a pile of crates. She grabbed it, and with her superhuman, or non-human, strength, she pried the sliding doors open. Smoke poured out as if it was a rock concert. Yui and Rito were both unconscious inside. Lala dragged them out five seconds before the machine caught fire and exploded. She laid them down on the ground as she went to put out the fire. She pulled out the elephant shaped watering machine that flooded the aquarium once. It was spitting out water and the fire was put out, but the water was filling up the ground. The water sloshed around the vicinity and the two woke up. They sat up straight, looked at Lala, then they looked at each other. They looked back down at themselves and did a double take between themselves. Their drowsy expression changed into surprise and embarrassment.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" they both screamed at the top of 'their' lungs.

Lala looked away from the scrap heap and back at the two screaming people. They were just pointing at each other while sweat and water covered their faces.

"Y-Y-Yukki-kun?" asked 'Rito'.

"K-K-Kotegawa?" asked 'Yui'.

"Huh?" asked Lala.

Then they both fainted again. A few hours passed and they woke up again. Rito found this place familiar, but Yui did not. They were in Rito's house and they were…naked?

"WAIT, WHERE AM I? WHY AM I NAKED!?" shouted Rito's body.

"Uh, Kotegawa, you're in my house." said Yui's body.

"Why am I over there when I'm over here!?" asked Yui.

"Lala, what happened?" asked Rito.

"Um, I dialed the wrong digits on my te-dial and the Maru-Maru Change-kun flew out." said Lala.

"The what?" asked Yui and Rito together.

"It was invention to swap the two bodies of the people inside the pods" said Lala.

"Why the hell would you have something like that!?" shouted the two.

"Well…" began Lala.

"It doesn't matter right now, just switch us back!" shouted the two.

"Sorry, no can do!" said Lala, holding her index finger out.

"Why not!?" shouted both of them.

"Because, the machine was destroyed and I don't have the materials on Earth." said Lala.

Those two deflate in depression. Then they heard a huge growling sound. That's when they remembered that they still need to go to the bathroom. They both dash upstairs and reach the bathroom door. They entered both at the same time.

"What are you doing Yukki-kun!?" shouted Yui, who is in Rito's body.

"I need the bathroom and it's my house!" shouted Rito, who is in Yui's body.

Then Nana walks from the bathroom closet, which they made into her and Momo's room.

"Nana, can we use your bathroom!?" shouted Rito.

"Uh, sure Kotegawa-san." said Nana, surprised by the sudden shouting…and the nakedness.

"Oh thank you!" shouted Rito, charging into Nana's bathroom.

"Then I'll use this one!" shouted Yui, charging into Rito's bathroom.

Once they reached the toilet and locked the door, Yui sat down and Rito stood up. Rito was trying to unzip his fly, but Yui **was** wearing a skirt. Yui realized the second she sat down, they forgot they swapped bodies.

'How am I supposed to use the bathroom like this!?' thought the two furiously, also in unison.

'He better not peep at my body!' thought Yui, her fist clenched, biting her upper lip, and veins popping out of her forehead.

But that's when they realized another thing.

'Oh my god, we're naked!' thought the two, again in unison.

"Uh, let's just get it over with…" said the two.

So Rito sat down and Yui stayed down. They were trying to figure out how the system works.

'It should be the same since it's only dropping the…uh…yeah…' thought Rito.

After a really awkward half hour in the bathroom, the two were finally done. They both walked out, with towels wrapped around their naughty; or don't looks, and hands clenching onto their stomachs. They met up in the washing room section. Rito grabbed Yui's shoulders and directed her towards his room.

"Y-Yukki-kun, what are you doing?" asked Yui.

"Get a change of clothes first." said Rito.

He pushed her in there and closed the door. He then went to Lala to see if she has anything for him to wear.

"Hey Lala, can I borrow some clothing?" asked Rito.

"Hmm…oh I know!" said Lala.

Lala went to her closet and pulled out an outfit. She told Rito to close his eyes. He did and she slipped it on.

"Lala, what is this? Why does it feel so tight?" asked Rito.

"Ta-da, you can look now Rito!" said Lala.

Rito opened his eyes and looked down. Rito's face turned a bright shade of red, as he looked down on the red latex bunny suit he had on.

"AHHHHH, LALA, WHAT IS THIS!?" shouted Rito.

"It's a costume that I got from one of my friends." said Lala.

"I can't go around wearing this! If Kotegawa see me l-" said Rito.

"AHHHHH, WHAT AM I WEARING!?" shouted Yui.

"N-no, Kotegawa, it's a misunderstanding!" shouted Rito.

"Yukki Rito…you're dead…" said Yui in a demonic voice.

"W-wait, wouldn't that be hurting yourself!?" shouted Rito.

That stopped Yui, who was waving around a baseball bat she found in Rito's room. She was carrying it because she heard him shout when the clothes were put on.

"Lala-san, would you mind getting out for a second? I think I should pick out the clothes for Yukki-kun." said Yui.

"Okay…" said Lala.

Lala walked out of the room and the door closed shut. She unzipped the bunny outfit from the back.

"Okay Yukki-kun, if you look down even once, I will beat you into a pulp once we're back to normal" threatened Yui.

So Rito closed his eyes and looked straight up. Yui pulled down the top of the suit.

"Oh, there isn't even a bra on here." said Yui.

Suddenly, the door opened up.

"Rito, are you-" said a young girl with long brown hair.

"M-Mikan…san." said Yui.

"…Sorry for intruding…" said Mikan as she closed the door on her way out.

"No, wait Mikan-san, this is a misunderstanding!" shouted Yui.

'Now I know how Yukki-kun feels…' thought Yui.

"A-are you done?" asked Rito.

"N-no, don't look down!" shouted Yui.

Yui got Rito out of the ridiculous bunny outfit. Then she rummaged around in Lala's wardrobe. She saw a bunch of fur coats. She also saw moth balls and…snow? Never mind that last comment. She looked elsewhere for her current situation. She found a nice fitting outfit that consisted of, a…school uniform…very original…Personally; I liked the bunny outfit better.

"Oh cram it would you!?" shouted Yui.

Oh fine…anyway, she found a pair of underwear that suited her tastes. They were plain white with no pattern or any kind of interesting design, otherwise known as, completely boring. She thought they would be a good fit since she and Lala are about the same size. She tries it on. While Yui is trying to get the bra on Rito, he is feeling a weird sensation from all this pulling and tugging. Not really enough to enjoy fully, but enough to know what it was. So Yui finished off the bra rather quickly. The underwear was pretty much the same either gender, so that was a no brainer. So she got Rito to just slip on the school uniform and they were done.

"Okay, all done. You can open your eyes now." said Yui.

"O-okay." said Rito, slowly looking back down.

"Yukki-kun, do you know how to put on a bra?" asked Yui.

"W-why would I!?" shouted Rito.

"Well, since you commit such shameful acts 24/7, I'd just assume…" said Yui.

"That was all just a misunderstanding!" shouted Rito, waving his arms in embarrassment.

"Okay then, I'll show you, but with your body." said Yui.

"Uh-huh." said Rito.

Yui begins to explain the steps of putting on a bra, which, as a man, I would not know. But near the end, Yui has the clip in the back nearly on, the door opens.

"Rito, Kotegawa-san, are you f-" said Mikan.

"M-Mikan…" said both.

"…Sorry for intruding…" said Mikan, closing the door behind her.

"No, wait, this is a misunderstanding!" shouted them both.

'Again?' thought Yui.

"A-anyways, well explain to her later, let's just finish up." said Yui.

"Uh, right." said Rito.

So they finish instructing Rito the basics of female clothing and daily management. After a solid 2 hours, they finish with the final lessons on hair management. They walk downstairs to relax a little and complain to Lala. They're tired, thirsty, and hungry. So they reach the living room area and Yui plops down on the couch. Rito went into the kitchen to get some beverages and chips. Yui looks for the TV remote and sees two sheets of paper lying around. Rito comes back with snacks in his arms. He lays them down on the table and looks around.

"Where are Mikan and Lala?" asked Rito.

"Look, there are two notes here." said Yui.

The first note was from Mikan.

'I went out to buy some groceries. I'll be back at 6:00 (18:00 on the 24-hour clock). I also have to help dad for a bit, so I might be back a little later.' read the note.

They looked over at the second note. This one was from Lala.

'Rito, I'm going to outer space to pick up some supplies for the Maru-Maru Change-kun. While I'm there, I might as well get some ingredients for another homemade meal. I'll be back in a few days. P.S.: Nana and Momo are coming with me.' read the second note.

They look at the clock and see that it is only 4:27.

"So your sister will be back by six?" asked Yui.

"Well actually, if she's going to help dad, she's going to be gone for at least another two hours. The place is rampant because of all the deadlines." said Rito.

"What does your dad do?" asked Yui.

"He's a mangaka (search it up if you don't know)." said Rito.

Yui looks over the second note again. Rito sits down on the couch and turns on the TV.

"Homemade meal, what does she mean by that?" asked Yui.

Rito pictured the horrifying moving jelly concoction that knocked him out with one bite. He shutters and looks over at Yui.

"Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn." said Rito. (Old movie reference)

"What are you talking about?" asked Yui.

"Uh, I was just saying that it'd be better if we dropped that subject." said Rito.

"Whatever." said Yui.

"Here, have some." said Rito, pointing at the snacks and beverages.

"Thanks." said Yui.

So as they were snacking and resting, they flipped through the channels. Suddenly, the phone rang. Yui went to go pick it up, for Rito was busy trashing bags of junk food.

"Hello?" asked Yui.

"Hello, Yukki-kun?" asked a sweet, shy voice.

"Sairenji-san" said Yui.

"Have you seen Kotegawa-san? She was supposed to be at the class meeting at 4:00 today." said Sairenji Haruna.

'Shit, I completely forgot about it!' thought Yui.

"Uh, no, I haven't." said Yui.

"Oh, okay. I guess we'll just have to cut it short then." said Haruna.

"Sure. I'll tell her if I see her." said Yui.

"Thanks. I tried calling her house but nobody answered." said Haruna.

"Oh, I see…" said Yui.

'Stupid Onii-chan, going on another date?" thought Yui.

"Anyways, that's all I have to say. See you later, Yukki-kun." said Haruna.

"Later, Sairenji." said Yui.

"Who was it?" asked Rito, dusting off his hands.

"Sairenji-san." said Yui.

"Haruna-chan!?" shouted Rito.

"When did you get so friendly with her?" asked Yui, giving a suspicious glare.

"Never mind that, what happened?" said Rito, evading the subject.

"Oh, I was supposed to go to a school meeting today. But I completely forgot because of this mess." said Yui.

"You might still be able to make it." suggested Rito.

"Looking like this!? No way! Besides, they decided to end it without me there." said Yui.

"Oh well, let's just wait until Mikan comes home." said Rito.

So the minutes and hours ticked by. The two were bored out of their minds. There were no interesting shows to watch. They were melting in the summer-like heat. But eventually, the door opened.

"I'm home!" shouted Mikan.

She walked into the living room. Both of them fell asleep with the TV left on some soap opera. She turned off the TV and shook them awake. When she grabbed their clothing, her hands slid off because of the sweat. They both woke up and drowsily looked around.

"Rito, Kotegawa-san, please take a bath. You're all sweaty." said Mikan.

Mikan prepared the bath up for them. She dragged Rito, thinking he was Yui, and left her in Nana and Momo's bath. The two were still so out of it that they hadn't noticed. Mikan also dragged Yui, thinking she was Rito, into the house bath. When the steam from the hot baths cleared their heads, they realized that they've been stripped naked and dunked in the bath. Mikan did it for them, seeing that they were both so drowsy. Now the bath wasn't the only thing making their faces red.

'W-what do I do now?' thought the two in unison.

(A/N: I hope you enjoyed. Please review and give suggestions. Thank you for reading. Look forward to another chapter.)


End file.
